


Not As Disposable

by arobynsung



Series: rarepair_shorts (draco/albus s.) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crossgen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muggles were masters of disposable; use once and trash, apparently so were obnoxiously wealthy, unbelievably fit purebloods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not As Disposable

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** All characters are over the age of consent (18).

_ **Like the leaves of autumn** _

Fingers, lips, arms, legs, _heat_. Scorpius was going to hate him. Dad was going to kill him. But in that moment, full of fingers, lips, arms, legs, and oh sweet Circe! That was _tongue_.

_ **Chill to the bone** _

Muggles were masters of disposable, use once and trash; apparently so were obnoxiously wealthy, unbelievably fit purebloods.

_ **Live, breathe, only to die** _

_Scorpius would be hurt._  
Fuck that, Scorpius wasn't hurt he was jealous, and violent. He tentatively poked at the purpling skin around his eye and his upper cheek.

_Your father would not approve._  
And since when have you given a fuck?

A broken dream, a slammed door.  
Slytherins are all cowards.  
Albus paused, then what does that say about _him?_

_ **This must be summer love** _

It was only temporary, and it wasn't even a respite from the numbness a year old. If asked why he was here again, with the same cold fingers, lips, arms, legs and somehow the heat wasn't as scorching, he wouldn't know how to answer that to _himself_, even. It was sad, it was pathetic and he could still feel the throb of the black eye from Scorpius more than he could feel that wicked tongue endeavoring to plunder the depths of his soul.


End file.
